


Symbiotic

by seashore_azure



Series: Tame [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	Symbiotic

　　  
　　Dear Tina

　　最近好嗎？

　　聽說Picquery主席終究還是辭任了。妳那不知平安與否？偶爾，我這會得知一些訊息，Grindelwand似乎有重整旗鼓的跡象，凡事請多加小心。

　　繼暑假發生的事後，闇黑怨靈已經從Credence體內消失，治療師的訝異不亞於我和Credence，而Percival…Percival只是聳聳肩，似乎對此早了然於心。妳說，如果我們倆合力放倒Percival，能否從他嘴裡掏出點什麼來？

　　有時，我真的受夠他和Theseus的神神秘秘，獨斷獨行。為何他們就沒想過被瞞在鼓裡的人有多難受？更別說Credence最近也有這種跡象了，我是否該防範這兩位一點？妳也知道，近朱者赤，近墨者黑。我真的──抱歉，我不該向妳抱怨這些，我相信，妳已經太多的事要煩心，換個話題吧。

　　今年耶誕節，妳跟Queenie、Jacob和小小Hugo是否有空呢？我想邀請妳們一塊來英國過節。Theseus想辦舞會想辦很久了，再推辭下去似乎只會讓他想各種花招來鬧事。如果妳們在的話，或許他跟Percival會比較不會那麼瘋狂──我用了『瘋狂』這個字眼嗎？

　　Merlin的鬍子啊！我一定是累了，我應該──

　　Newt放下羽毛筆，暗自嘆了口氣。工作桌上有一個巴掌大的盒子，以暗沉卻顯眼的天鵝絨外殼彰顯自己的存在。

　　Newt清楚裏頭是什麼，從Theseus寄來的瞬間他就知道了──【我不會再幫你保管這個。】──上頭附的紙條只讓內容物變得欲蓋彌彰了起來。Newt一直找不到適當的時機──

　　「Newt，能幫我一件事嗎？」

　　Newt抬起頭，他永遠都不會拒絕Credence，「怎麼了？」

　　「Theseus寄了禮袍給我，說要在舞會上穿的，」Credence咬唇，微垂下了頭，「請問能教我跳舞嗎？我並不清楚該怎麼做……」

　　Newt著迷的盯著Credence發紅的嘴唇，那讓人想一親芳澤。他想說，別理Theseus，你已經夠好了。話到了口邊，卻化為別的字句，「別擔心，我能教你。」

　　Newt站起身，向Credence伸出了手，「我是否有這個榮幸與你共舞？」

　　Credence舔了舔唇，搭上了Newt的手，「好的。」

　　「你想先學領舞的？還是被帶領的？」

　　「領舞的。」Credence聲音更堅定了點，「先學領舞的。」

　　Newt將Credence的手放到正確的位置上，掌心的溫度透過衣物，灼燙了肌膚。Credence在緊張，Newt自己也是，但他想辦法保持了冷靜，「Credence，挺起胸膛，很好。現在，聽我說──

　　Newt教導Credence，一點一滴的，從簡單再到複雜。剛開始，兩方都有點笨手笨腳，一部分是因為初學，另一部分則是因為生疏。可幾次練習下來，Credence已經能相當粗略的帶領Newt，他的舞步不甚完美，卻惹人憐愛。

　　「也許，我們需要一點音樂…」

　　Newt話語剛落，Credence向角落一揮手，柔和的音樂頓時流徜在空氣裡。他的無杖魔法使得越來越好了，Newt確信Credence會在普巫測驗上得到高分。

　　Newt微笑，他仔細的看著面前的男孩──也許，該用男人來稱呼了──他看著他，Merlin的鬍子啊！他成長得是如此之多，Newt幾乎快看不見曾經畏縮在陰影裡顫抖的孩子的樣子。

　　似乎查覺到Newt的凝望，Credence垂下眼，他的思緒落在該怎麼不踩到彼此的腳上頭。

　　如果Newt仔細聽，或許他還能聽見Credence暗自默數拍子，想努力把舞跳好。

　　「別緊張，你做得很好。」輕聲的，Newt在Credence耳旁低語，卻適得其反的發現Credence頭垂得更低了，「Credence，你得看著舞伴。」他啞然失笑。

　　Credence抬起頭，Newt輕輕的，偷了一個吻。「換我領舞了。」

　　「好的。」Credence耳朵泛紅，瞥開視線然後又逼自己正視Newt。

　　Newt笑得更加愉快，些許調整了兩人的姿勢，他再度握起Credence的手，「事實上，這比領舞簡單多了。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「也許是因為你只需要看著與你跳舞的那個人。」Newt握緊Credence的手，「放輕鬆，傾聽音樂，看著我，交給我。」

　　「我總是這麼做…」Credence咕噥抱怨，不知怎麼，聽起來就像撒嬌。

　　Newt微笑，「什麼都別想。」他略使力，領著Credence進入音樂中，他們繞著彼此旋轉，分開又重聚，衣襬隨著身姿飄動。退一步，近一步，掌心合握，輕觸，分離。視線交合，微笑與歡欣清楚寫在彼此眼裡。

　　音樂似乎永遠不會停歇，雙方都不覺得該對此提出抗議，他們享受彼此的相伴，交換舞步，分離又重聚。

　　最終，Newt和Credence，在一個短暫的迴圈下，再度握起彼此的手。他們臉頰泛紅，眼眸清澈，一如星辰。

　　「「嫁給我？」」

　　話語，不知是誰先說出了口，他們互看了彼此一眼，都笑了。額頭輕靠，唇畔吐納彼此的呼吸。

　　「好。」

　　回應，落於唇上，就此，不再改變。

　　「我很樂意。」

　　桌上，剛被玻璃獸與木靈聯手打開的盒子，裏頭有一對鑲崁露雪禪外殼的戒指，正隨著火光閃閃發亮。

 

　　The End.


End file.
